La victoria de Wesker
by Peluca
Summary: AU. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Wesker realmente hubiera logrado derrotar a Chris y esparcir Uroboros por todo el planeta? Aquí pueden leer una de los posibles escenarios. Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Reto: Música que inspira" del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror", la canción que use de inspiración es "Dance with the devil" de "Breaking Benjamin"


Disclaimer: Resident evil le pertenece a Capcom, esto lo hago simplemente para entretenerme sin ningún fin de lucro.

**La victoria de Wesker**

Y de entre los escombros surgí, titubeante camine por mis nuevas tierras sin estar seguro de con que me encontraría. Respiro hondo y siento entonces como el regalo que le di al mundo penetra violentamente dentro de mi cuerpo, entre convulsiones y gritos me doy cuenta de que eh sido elegido; tal y como lo esperaba Uroboros me ha elegido para trascender de esta frágil y corrupta humanidad para erigirme como el dios de una nueva era.

Poco a poco el dolor es reemplazado por fortaleza, lo había logrado. Me alzó lentamente del suelo, al parecer el cambio fue tan fuerte que por un momento logro derribarme, al ver a mis pies notó algo que me llena de alegría.

-Lo siento Redfield, pero parece que no hay un lugar para ti dentro de este paraíso que he forjado- dije con sorna al ver como el detestable ex miembro de STARS era rápidamente cubierto por gruesos tentáculos negros que no tardaron en consumir su cuerpo- Finalmente tu suerte se acabó... **yo gane**.

Como si aún en su muerte él quisiera detenerme la criatura que había tomado su lugar intento atacarme, ansioso por probar mis nuevas habilidades esquive con facilidad al monstruo para luego golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas. El resultado fue catastrófico, el cuerpo salio despedido hacia el avión que se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos, los restos de lo que una vez fue Redfield chocaron contra el avión destrozándose por completo. La bestia no volvió a moverse.

Doy unos pasos por la pista de aterrizaje y me acerco al cadáver, con una sonrisa burlona saco lentamente los anteojos oscuros que tenia guardados en mi traje y me los pongo.

-Fuiste un estúpido Chris, desperdiciaste los últimos momentos que te quedaban intentando "salvar al mundo" cuando en realidad solo hubieras terminado condenandolo. Esto es el inicio de una nueva era, la humanidad dejara de lado sus viejas peleas y bajo mi liderazgo florecerá como nunca antes...- frené entonces mi discurso, por un momento sentí algo que me inquietó, como una especie de malestar en el pecho. Me siento en el suelo tomando una bocanada de aire pero esto no disminuye la creciente presión que empiezo a sentir.

-¿_Es esto un efecto del virus?...-_ me preguntó pasmado pero algo en mi interior me decía que no, cierro los ojos intentando calmarme pero entonces mi mente se llena de imágenes del viejo Spencer jactándose, burlándose de mi y riendo con esa risa desagradable que lo caracterizaba y que tantas veces tuve que aguantar._  
_

_"El derecho de ser un dios" _murmuraba una y otra vez las imágenes dentro de mi cabeza entre las risotadas. "_Aún hasta el final seguiste sirviéndome Albert, aunque fuiste demasiado arrogante como para notarlo"_

-¡Silencio!- grité abriendo mis ojos en un intento de deshacerme de su recuerdo- ¡Tu eras el arrogante, fuiste débil, fracasaste en lo que yo logré! Soy un dios...

"_¿Un dios?" _preguntó la voz en mi cabeza sin perder ni por un segundo su tono despectivo "_Lo único que eres es una herramienta Albert, siempre lo fuiste y ahora que finalmente realizaste tu labor te das cuenta de la verdad"_

_ -__Tan... tan solo estoy imaginado cosas, Spencer murió, me liberé de él hace tiempo..._

_"Eso es cierto, Spencer murió"_ me dijo la imagen del viejo dentro de mi cabeza "_Yo puede que no sea nada mas que un objeto de tu imaginación, pero eso no le quita verdad a lo que digo. ¿Recién ahora empiezas a notarlo verdad? Me necesitas a mi para explicar que es ese vació que estas sintiendo y por eso aparezco"__  
_

_-_No, no entiendo...- murmuré extrañado.

"_Toda tu vida bailaste al son de mi canto, desde pequeño fuiste vigilado por mi y todo acto en tu vida se vio influenciado por mi. Tus primeros años en Umbrella, ellos fueron un intento de seguir mis pasos; luego, cuando tu orgullo notó esto fue cuando nos traicionaste ya que no pudiste soportar la idea de que yo tuviera siquiera un poco de poder sobre ti. Intentaste alejarte, pero terminaste creando tu propia Umbrella demostrando que no eres capaz de hacer nada que no este relacionado conmigo; fue eso lo que te impulso a buscarme, dentro de ti sabias que yo era lo único que te daba un propósito..."_

_-_¡Ya basta!- grite desesperado, pasara lo que pasara no quería oír el final, aunque dentro de mi ya sabia lo que diría.

"..._y cuando me encontraste yo era consciente de todo esto, mi vida ya estaba terminando y yo no había sido capaz de cumplir con mi objetivo. Fue entonces cuando te use por ultima vez Albert, si yo iba a morir entonces estaba dispuesto a arrastrar conmigo a todo este mundo que por derecho debía de ser mio. El derecho de ser un dios, eso fue tan solo un truco para llamar tu atención y darte un nuevo objetivo; dentro tuyo siempre supiste que sin importar cuanto intentes neutralizar el lado letal del virus este siempre iba a ser demasiado potente para la mayoría de la población, quizás ahora seas un dios, pero reinas sobre un planeta vació__"_

-¡Eso es mentira!- volví a gritar como si la voz con la que estaba hablando fuera otra cosa que una invención de mi cabeza- ¡Aún quedaran supervivientes y yo seré su gobernante!- pero esta vez no hubo respuestas, las imágenes dejaron de aparecer y la voz de mi cabeza se enmudeció.

-¿Spencer? ¡SPENCER!- vocifere esta vez perdiendo mi compostura a la vez que me arrancaba mis anteojos y los lanzaba con toda mi frustración a lo lejos. Entonces caí de rodillas respirando agitadamente.

-¿_Y ahora qué?..._

Caminé, caminé durante días y noches enteras sin sentir cansancio alguno observando el resultado de mi obra... de su obra. Las ciudades se habían convertido en criaderos de monstruos, todos los infectados se acoplaban unos con otros por medio de aquellos mórbidos tentáculos formando criaturas más grandes que los edificios rodeándolas. Al principio me atacaban a simple vista pero, luego de destrozarlas una y otra vez, terminaron aprendiendo a ignorarme. Después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo me encontré en medio de un campo caminando sin rumbo, más de una vez pensé en conseguir algún vehículo pero al final siempre me decía que no tenia sentido, después de todo no tenia ningún lugar al que ir. Allí descubrí que ni animales ni insectos ni plantas lograron salvarse de mi regalo, toda forma de vida en el planeta ahora se encontraba infectada por Uroboros.

-_No quedan rastros de civilización, no hay nadie más a quien dominar ¿Realmente hice esto adrede? ¿Donde esta la nueva generación que iba a venerarme mientras yo la guiaba hacia un nuevo mundo?__  
_

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, en ningún momento sentí la necesidad de comer, beber ni dormir. De alguna manera el virus mantenía estable a mi organismo, pero por algún motivo esto ya no me parecía algo fascinante. Me sentía vació, dando vueltas en una tierra desolada de la cual ya había perdido todo mi interés. Vagué por más tiempo del que soy capaz de recordar dándole vueltas a lo que me dijo la imagen de Spencer, no quería creer en sus palabras y a su vez me era imposible ignorar que en parte eran ciertas.

Fue cuando ya había perdido cualquier esperanza de encontrarme con alguien y olvidado mis delirios de grandeza cuando oí algo que por unos segundos pareció ser parte de un sueño lejano. El sonido de disparos se podían oír levemente viniendo del lejano horizonte, sintiendo como si la vida de repente volviera a mi cuerpo corrí con una velocidad inhumana hacia la fuente del sonido.

Y allí estaba, en mi carrera llegue a distinguir a una mujer rubia con harapos en lugar de ropas que llevaba una mochila en su espalda y un revolver en su mano. Ella disparaba este contra uno de los infectados, ya sea por cansancio o torpeza la mujer no fue capaz de mantener al monstruo a raya por lo que termino cayendo al suelo luego de ser golpeada violentamente por uno de los tentáculos y no volvió a levantarse. Aprovechando el impulso que me daba mi carrera embestí a la criatura antes de que diera el golpe de gracia, el infectado fue partido al medio por mi golpe y nunca más volvió a moverse.

Al hacerlo no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Cómo es que la mujer no fue capaz de derrotar al monstruo? ¿Si Uroboros la eligió no debería entonces ser capaz de acabar con los infectados? Con esas interrogantes en mi mente me acerque a la desconocida y, al ver su rostro, todo empezó a cobrar sentido.

-Jill Valentine...- murmuré sorprendido, si bien estaba sucia y herida no me cabía la menor duda de que se trataba de de ella.

-_Sus anticuerpos... Uroboros no debió lograr vencerlos ¿Eso significa que sobrevivió por su cuenta todo este tiempo?_- me pregunté extrañado mientras le quitaba la mochila y revisaba su contenido. Adentro no había nada más que botellas con agua y comida enlatada, ademas de una caja con muy pocas balas en su interior._  
_

-Siempre una superviviente- dije en voz alta intentando con todas mis fuerzas recordar los fuertes sentimientos de odio y resentimiento que alguna vez había sentido por ella, pero estos no venían. No sentía nada, el impulso que me llevo a rescatarla había desaparecido ya y poco me importaba lo que le pasara. Donde antes había orgullo, sensación de poder, egoísmo y placer ahora solo sentía un inquietante frió, apatía, una envolvente nada...

_"Yo era el único que te daba un propósito" _sonó nuevamente la voz de Spencer dentro de mi cabeza, sintiendo entonces un impulso de rebeldía me dije a mi mismo "No" no iba a convertirme en un cascaron vació, no iba a permitir que el viejo me ganara.

Con esa nueva determinación alcé al cuerpo de la señorita Valentine y me la lleve conmigo. Pocos minutos después nos encontramos en una casa abandonada bien alejada de la ciudad, acosté a Jill en una sucia cama y decidí revisar sus heridas.

-Si me viera a mi mismo hace tan solo unos meses, despreció es poco para describir lo que sentiría- me decía a mi mismo mientras intentaba devolverle la conciencia a la mujer, la iba a necesitar, aún si solo era para no enloquecer por la soledad- Esto no tiene caso, sin ningún tipo de medicina no voy a poder hacer nada.

Asegurándome de que no hubiera ningún infectado en los alrededores salí corriendo en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera usar como botiquín de primeros auxilios.

"¿_Qué crees que estas haciendo?" _escuché nuevamente en mi cabeza, era otra vez la voz de Spencer.

-¿Ni siquiera muerto pensas dejarme en paz?

"_Seguís pidiéndome que desaparezca pero tu mente sigue necesitándome Albert, por eso sigo aquí"__  
_

_-_¿Para qué necesitaría la voz de un viejo decrepito?

"_Porque siempre fui yo quien dirigió tu vida, y ahora que finalmente perdiste tu rumbo, buscas en mi una guía"__  
_

-Desaparece.

"_¿De enserio crees que salvar a esa chica va a negar lo que te dije hasta ahora? No es más que otro intento de rebelarte, acéptalo. No eres nada sin mi"__  
_

-No sos más que una ilusión- exclamé cansado con el botiquín que estaba buscando ya entre mis manos- El fantasma de un hombre derrotado, derrotado por mi.

"_Veamos entonces a donde te lleva tu victoria"_

La voz se mantuvo en silencio todo el viaje de vuelta, llegue a la casa donde había dejado a Jill pero esta ahora no se encontraba acostada. Con su revolver en la mano y usando de soporte para mantenerse parada una vieja mesa Jill me miraba con desprecio a la vez que yo entraba por la puerta.

-Tú...- fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a disparar, la primera bala me tomo de sorpresa dándome con magistral puntería entre los ojos, sintiéndolo tan solo como un raspón esquive con facilidad los demás dispararos hasta que la señorita Valentine finalmente desistió.

-Maldito...¡Ah!- se quejo Jill al perdiendo de repente su equilibrio y cayendo de forma seca al suelo.

-Basta ya, déjame tratar esas heridas- dije bastante irritado, Jill me miro extrañada y luego hizo algo que nunca me hubiera esperado, empezó a reírse.

-¿Cómo va todo en tu jodido paraíso? ¿Debes estar contento ya verdad? Maldito psicó todo el puto mundo ¿Y para qué? ¿Donde esta tu raza de superhombres? ¿Qué pasó con eso de "voy a ser un dios"?- Jill iba a seguir pero una fuerte tos la detuvo por unos segundos, no iba a durar mucho más si no me dejaba curarla-¿Y ahora queres ayudarme? ¿No te parece un poquito tarde como para crecer un puta conciencia? Prefiero morirme aquí y ahora antes de que me pongas una mano encima.

-Jill...- por más que lo intentara las palabras no venían a mi boca, dejándome llevar por un impulso egoísta me le acerque dispuesto a curarla ya fuera con o sin su consentimiento, pero Jill se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y, antes de que llegara a acercarmele, tomó su revolver colocando su cañón contra su cabeza haciendo que yo me frenara.

-Je, mira en lo que te convertiste, una criatura desesperada- murmuro Jill con una voz debil y apagada- ¿Es irónico no? querías dominar el planeta como un dios rodeado de sus súbditos y ahora lo único que conseguiste es la solitaria tarea de reinar en el infierno que vos mismo creaste.

Al terminar la frase Jill murió, dejándome solo conmigo mismo, solo con la burlona voz de Spencer dentro de mí cabeza diciendo:

"_El derecho de ser un dios nunca fue tuyo, vos solamente sos una llama que consume todo lo que toca, el único derecho que te queda es el de ser el demonio que convirtió a la tierra en su propio infierno"_

* * *

**Nota de autor: Bueno, este es mi primer One-shot y mi segundo fic, quise intentar algo nuevo con esta historia por lo que espero que les guste.**

**Este fic fue hecho para participar en el reto del foro Resident evil Behind the Horror: Musica que inspira, la canción que use como inspiración es "Dance with the devil" de "Breaking Benjamin"**


End file.
